


Worthy

by Lucy_in_the_sky_1964



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_in_the_sky_1964/pseuds/Lucy_in_the_sky_1964
Summary: Loki finds reader after a self harming episode





	Worthy

You had been sitting on the floor of your chamber for what must've been hours. All day, you had been suffering through you own terrible thoughts of doubt and self hatred. You had no true reason to be upset, Loki loved you, and made sure no harm came to you. He made sure you had everything you wanted and more, but today you just couldn't understand why. Why would someone so perfect pick someone like you? Why had he chosen someone so broken and unlovable to call his own? No matter how hard you tried you couldn't shake the feelings of worthlessness, hanging on the last thread, you had resorted to cutting to try and shake the thoughts from your mind. To try and be happy, if only for a moment. Hands shaking, you grabbed a razor, and began to slice at the skin on your thighs, desperate for release. It was only when your thigh had started to leak crimson that you stopped. Leaning your head back against the wall, you began to think of what Loki would think if he knew. "He wouldn't care, no one would. And why should they? I've never exactly given them a reason to see me as anything other than a whore Loki dragged off the street." You thought. You were so deep in thought that you failed to notice the footsteps sounding down the hall, or the creak of the door as it slid open. You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a soft and heartbroken "y/n?". Shocked, you looked up, and saw Loki standing in from of you with tears in his eyes. Quickly you scrambled to cover your leg from his sight. Loki kneeled next you and uncovered your leg to see the damage you had to done to yourself. "My love, why? Why would you ever dream of hurting yourself this way?" He said while looking at you pitifully. "I just wanted to be happy." You choked out over tears. "I wanted to feel worth your time." You said while staring at the floor. Loki picked you up and carried you into the bathroom and began to clean and bandage your leg. "My love, you always have been and always will be worth my time, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful creature I have ever met. How could ever think otherwise?" Loki said as he worked. "I just feel as though you could've found someone more beautiful and intelligent than I to put your time into." You sniffled. "Darling I will never find anyone as amazing to me as you are, please never think that I don't love you. I love you more than anyone in the nine realms and I always will." He said tenderly as he finished. Loki picked you up and carried you to your bed, setting you down before crawling next to you and wrapping an arm lovingly around your waist. "I love you my queen." He whispered in your ear. " I love you too my king" you responded before drifting off to sleep in Loki's arm, feeling safe and more loved than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Sorry about how crappy it is. It's my first true fanfic and I did it on mobile so I definitely have some work to do. Please leave comments so that I can improve my writing! Thank you❤️ Also, I wrote this as a comfort kind of thing because I'm going through a rough spot, but if you ever feel this way, please talk to me. I'm always willing to help out


End file.
